In the field of stationery and stationery products, various products provide solutions for labeling, flagging, tabbing and/or elsewise marking specific pages or sections of multi-page documents. Such solutions include: cardboard or thick paper dividers, plastic dividers and/or page markers that may each be connected to a divider, or to an actual document page, that is positioned at the beginning of a section of the document or has other significance.
Still, there remains a need, in the field of stationery and stationery products, for solutions that may facilitate the utilization of page flags/tabs (hereinafter “flags”) by allowing users to more efficiently and accurately position and affix page flags onto document pages or dividers.